Why Scorpius Loves and Hates Rose Weasley
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: One of those fics, a list that goes from A-Z on why Scorpius is just so hung up on Rose Weasley. This is why I'm glad JKR wrote an epilogue... it's not over for me.
1. A is for Attitude

**Why Scorpius Loves and Hates Rose Weasley From A to Z**

**AN: **Uh... hi. I'm just here to right down what I think on HP:TNG. It won't be mushy-gushy-kissy-smoochy-Lavender-Brown... at least not every chapter. I kid, I kid.

**Disclaimer: **Okay. I own all seven of the books and not one of them say my name, except on the inside of the front cover written in Sharpie. It's safe to say JK Rowling's bigger, printed, name owns these books huh?

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>is for **Attitude**

_(AN: btw this takes place in THIRD year) _

Rose smiled triumphantly approaching the breakfast table that morning. James stopped scarfing down food for the next Quidditch practice, looking at her. They all stopped eating. Except Louis, who munched on, always oblivious to the world.

Fred had his arm around his girlfriend since year 4, Kimberly, and even stopped eating. And he was the most hungry of them all.

When Rose smiles like that, good things aren't prone to happen.

"Either you beat Scorpius again or Minnie Brown just got expelled." Kimberly said, sneaking a crumpet off of Fred's plate. Fred glared at her good-naturedly.

"How I wish the second thing would happen, but the first thing tastes just as sweet." Rose said, smiling evilly. She relished in these moments, when she totally kicked that small pug's arse.

Scorpius walked downstairs, and looked at Rose. There it was. The "I-just-beat-you" smile. He groaned.

How was that possible? His teacher told him it was good. And it was just a simple essay on the stupid Devil's Snare.

Then Scorpius caught her eye. She smirked and prepared herself to gloat. Albus appeared behind him.

"She mentioned Mom and Dad's adventures with the Devil's Snare." he whispered, answering his silent question.

As Rose smirked at him, he rolled his eyes. Of course she did.

_(AND THIS (BELOW) TAKES PLACE IN _FOURTH _YEAR) _

* * *

><p>Sometimes, her know-it-all holier-than-thou attitude gets to him. But sometimes, her attitude is just the right amount of perfect and Rose.<br>She and her best friend Lorcan Scamander were walking into Potions class, early as usual. Scorpius was talking with his friend Albus. That's when vile Minnie Brown walked up to Lorcan and smiled at him, fake as any Muggle Barbie doll.

"Hello Lorcan, having fun with your beard?"

Lorcan just gave her the vacant look he gives everyone when they mention his sexuality. Rose however, gives her a scathing glare and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not his beard. He doesn't need one. You have enough hair on your chin for the whole class." Rose commented and Minnie grabbed at her face.

"Shut up Weasley. It's a condition!" she said, turning an odd shade of red.

Rose smiled satisfied. Lorcan had a small smile on his face now, nodding gratefully to her. Minnie refused to let this go, fuming.

"You're the best he can hang out with? Such a shame. No wonder he's gay." she smirked cruelly and Rose clutched her wand. Scorpius looked up at her.

"Minnie Brown. Have you ever considered getting your jaw wired shut? Shut up. We all know that, that is probably not even part of the reason Lorcan didn't go with you to Hogsmeade. So shut up before I swear to Merlin, your knees will be on backwards."

Minnie shut up quickly after that, huffing and turning back to her stupid Slytherin friends, who were all trying to comfort her.

Scorpius caught Rose's eyes after her threat and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Lorcan as he smiled up at her, in awe of his best friend.


	2. B is for Beauty

**Why Scorpius Loves and Hates Rose Weasley From A to Z**

**AN: **Enjoy this little piece of work, I just had to type out. I get random spurts of writer's block on occasion, so savor this.

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah Blah, by the way my name is not JK Rowling, let's get on with it shall we?

**B **is for **Beauty**

* * *

><p>He doesn't understand it when Connor Crabbe and his buddies decide to talk about all the girls in Hogwarts. I mean, yes, most of them were utterly beautiful but did he really need to have such... an obsession with them all? It was like his lifetime wish was to bed all the girls that step foot in Hogwarts.<p>

But he never really minded until they reached the 'W's of their list and landed on Rose.

"Have you seen her? She's freaking perfect." Connor said, licking his lips. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Rose, perfect? Hardly.

"I mean, she it's not like she isn't well-endowed, that's for sure." Connor sniggered with his friends. Scorpius was beginning to find it harder to concentrate on his Trans homework as he was sitting behind those dolts, and Connor had a bit of a speech-control problem. Still, this was a library, not a meeting place.

"Here she comes." One of his croonies said, as Rose came to look for a book. It was mindblowingly irritating how it became clear how right Crabbe was about her being well-endowed and how blatantly it was on display right now.

Connor wolf-whistled as Rose struggled to reach a book on a high shelf. Rose tuned her furious shade of red and faced him.

"You loathesome little pig." she insulted and Connor rolled his eyes. "Now, if you excuse me, we have work to do." she turned back around to face the bookshelf, snatched the book she was looking for, and went back to her table. Scorpius smiled to himself shortly, before he realized that she wasn't here alone and she was not with Lorcan because Lorcan was with Lysander, bribing house-elves for food with sweets.

Scorpius was right, and there he was only a shelf behind her. Nicholas Corner, in all his stupid glory. He smiled at her and Rose beamed, looking positively beautiful. Her hair looked more manageable today, her eyes sparkling, and there was just a glow about her he never saw most of the time.

Connor sighed to his friends. "Look like Nick's got that one covered. Damn, I was having fun thinking of all the pent-up freak fantasies she must be holding in too."

Scorpius looked at Rose again and he decided he hated how beautiful she was. It was cruel beauty, taunting him with every smile worthy enough to pass her lips. And it was because of him. It wasn't like when Connor and his goons ogled her, he knows that'll never get past insults.  
>And it wasn't like when Lorcan helps her dress for Hogsmeade because he was her best friend... and he was Lorcan.<p>

He kept telling himself that whatever this rotten feeling pooling in his stomach was, it was not jealousy. It was not jealousy. He was not jealous of Nicholas Corner, in anyway shape or form.

But as her cruel beautiful self allowed Nicholas to wrap an arm around her shoulders, his mantra turned into _"Don't hex him. Don't hex him. Don't. Hex. Him."_

Scorpius turned himself away from her, and put his head in his Transfiguration book.

"So, what do you think of Dominique?"

* * *

><p>Does it seem fair that he knew Nick wouldn't stand the pressure? That he knew when word of Nick and Rose got out, Nick would probably chicken out?<p>

To be fair, when you have Fred, James, and Albus all pointing their wands at your neck for just wrapping an arm around their cousin, the rest of the relationship starts to look a little grim.

Fred said he would magically castrate him if he hurt Rose, and then magic him back together and apart so many times he would wish he was dead. James and Albus both thought that any threat they said after that would never live up to that one. Nicholas agreed.

Kimberly was very mad at her boyfriend though, long brown hair flying after her when she she stomped down to the Gryffindor common room to meet him, sitting in his favorite chair next to James and Albus, who rested on a couch.

"You bloody prat!" Kimberly hit him over the head from behind with the pillow she wrestled from Albus.

"What? It's not our anniversary or your birthday, I didn't do anything wrong!" he said, rubbing his head. "Ow."

"Yes. Yes you did. And by the way, you don't even know when our anniversary is-"

"Yes I do!"

"No you- anyway, you have a bigger problem. Nicholas Corner broke up with Rose today, for your information. She's a wreck. Last time, I saw her she was crying her bloody eyes out."

"So?"

"So? So! This is your fault. He couldn't handle two dudes, almost descendants of Harry freaking Potter, and.. _you_ pointing their wands up his arse every two seconds." Kimberly spat, assaulting him with the pillow once more.

"And she's really upset?" Albus interjected, as he heard Caroline's characteristic pacing started to pound on the floorboards.

Kimberly stopped beating Fred senseless and glared at Albus as he heard Caroline's pacing grow faster and harder.

Fred looked at the ceiling. "I guess he's not having children anytime soon."

"And you, my dear boyfriend..." her voice turned sickly sweet. Fred gulped as she straightened his Gryffindor tie. "You won't even get the chance to preform the act of creating children if you don't fix this." Kimberly patted Fred's head and stormed off. "Prick."

"You're so whipped." James laughed. Fred glowered at him.

"Am not!" he pouted.

"Are too." Kimberly said, stomping up the stairs. Fred opened his mouth to retort but a satisfying slam caught his words.

Fred looked at Albus and James. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Become a friar?" Albus suggested. James snorted.

"You know what, you're really funny." Fred pretended to laugh.

"Really?"

"No! Now, go find Rose!"

* * *

><p>There she was, in the library again. Only, her beauty wasn't cruel to him this time. This time, it was softer... lighter... more delicate.<p>

Her hair was in a wild ponytail and it was flatter, dejected. And her eyes were red and shiny, unshed tears weeping in the corners, almost peeking out but afraid to fall. Because she refused to let them. And her face was enlightened by the moon in the window she was staring out of. He sighed.

That caught her attention. She looked up and saw it was him. And he saw that she was beautiful in every way. She didn't need to cake make-up on her face like Minnie Brown did at all. She was beautiful right here right now.

Except the fact that she was crying...

"So... everyone in the Weasley-Potter clan is searching for you." Scorpius said and Rose nodded.

"I expected that." she said and it was barely a whisper, barely her voice.

"Hugo and Lily have a bullhorn... you might want to hurry back." he said, but Rose didn't appear to hear him. She wiped at a pesky tear and he looked at her. Really looked at her for the first time in awhile.

And Scorpius decided that she was beautiful, and he loved how beautiful, how amazingly and incredibly beautiful his rival was. She and him still compete in their silly grade games. Although, he would hardly call them "games" or "silly" when he and Rose are both in the zone. It's more like a duel.

And right now, life wouldn't be quite right if they both weren't in the zone. So that's what he told himself. He was just helping her get back on track, for the sake of a fair fight. Malfoys don't play dirty. At least not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I imagine the first chapter to take place in RoseScorpius's fourth year and this one in fitfth. Sorry for misunderstandings.**

**And Rose is Gryffindor while Scorpius is in Ravenclaw. He and Al became friends which sparked their little rivalry.**


	3. C is for Control

**Why Scorpius Loves and Hates Rose Weasley From A to Z**

**AN: **This takes place in fourth year... that's it.

EDIT: lol, no it's not. I'm editing my stuff. Just so you see some of Rosie's side.

**Disclaimer: **If I was JK Rowling. Which I am not. What the hell would I be doing here? Honestly.

**C** is for** Control**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley doesn't cry. Ever.<p>

That's not true. There was the time Nicholas Corner dumped her, which doesn't count, and then that one other time he'll explain later.

He hates how she has such a control over her emotions. He goes in and out of... fancying her and hating her every single day and she just looks at him with a mask of cool indifference, one that he wished he could rival.

She treats him like he's two feet tall when he's probably two feet taller then her. And although Albus swears she has a crush on him, he just can't believe it.

He remembers one of their most intimate encounters, in fourth year. The Yule Ball. Albus managed to go with Caroline Zither, one of Rose's girl friends and Scorpius with Minnie Brown.

Yeah.

That was back when she had an unhealthy obsession with Lorcan Scamander. Both twins were fascinating, having skipped a grade, for being so bloody smart and being the sons of Luna Lovegood. But Minnie was invested in Lorcan, leaving Lysander alone. Wasn't he lucky.

She asked him to the Yule Ball nonchalantly in the library, watching Lorcan laugh with Rose. He had no other option, because Minnie was nothing short of a life-ruining psychopathic exaggerator, which made the deal sweeter than it actually was.

She spent most of the night looking at Lorcan and Rose, they went as friends, dancing. He sat next to her and held her wrap. Al glanced over at him sometimes with pity and Scorpius shrugged. Rose and Lorcan danced together for most of the night, laughing, talking whatever. It's not like he noticed. Or cared. Not at all.

Then Albus did something that reminded Scorpius why he was the best mate a guy could have. He pushed Rose to dance with someone other than Lorcan, who looked more tired and dreamier than usual. He also looked slightly creeped out. Anyway, that person was him.

He doesn't think Minnie even noticed when Rose, begrudgingly but persuaded by Caroline and Al, asked him if he wanted to put down the pretty wrap and dance. He's glad she didn't.

And then he doesn't know what happened. They both clicked. She let her guard down for a second and it seemed to like staying down. So he went with it. He didn't remember all the weird stuff they said (lying), he just remembers that he learned more about Rose Weasley in that long dance then being rivals with her for the past four years.

And it was weird, as she laughed so hard it turned silent as they giggled at Hagrid and Professor Longbottom attempting a Muggle dance called the Macaroni or something. Then Rose smiled at him and his stomach fluttered. Which isn't Scorpius at all. Stomachs don't flutter. Especially his. Especially over a smile. Especially over her smile.

"You're alright." she said quietly and he smiled at her back.

And he wishes he could tell you they hit a point in their odd relationship that made everything better and rainbows but... no. That did not happen.

Rose went back to being Rose, he was back to being two feet tall. Everything they shared was forgotten, the fact that he was alright changed when he scored higher on a Potions quiz,which she seemed more upset about then usual. But alas, the rivalry was back on.

And he hated that Rose had those guards, those stupid walls. He hated how she couldn't let herself feel. She loved control. He hated when she had it.

* * *

><p>The first time he sees Rose cry was later in fourth year. It's also the last time, he's seen her cry inside Hogwarts but...<p>

Anyway, he and Rose were in Herbology. She was sitting next to Lorcan and her other friend, Caroline. Now that he thinks back at that day, he does remember Aaron Zabini glaring at Lorcan a bit. It was after Lorcan rejected Minnie for the fifth time. She was beyond mad. Aaron was her ex-boyfriend.

Lorcan just stared into space, and since Professor Longbottom knew Luna, he let this slide, knowing that he's probably retaining more information then the ones staring at him.

And then when they let out of class, Caroline and Rose waited for Lorcan. In retrospect, he looked tired, haggard, like he hadn't slept in months. He waved them on, mumbling words Scorpius couldn't hear. Caroline and Rose giggled out, Scorpius a few steps behind.

It was lunchtime and he sat with Albus at the Ravenclaw table. He didn't notice that Lorcan wasn't sitting in his usual spot next to his twin, Lysander. Lysander was chatting wildly to Lily, a Gryffindor but that didn't really matter. No one stuck to their House table these days.

And then, Roxanne, who was a prefect at the time came into the Gryffindor common room, looking pale and shaken. Scorpius was there, helping Albus and Lily with Charms homework. Fred jumped up and Roxanne swallowed as Rose and Caroline came into the common room.

"Has anyone seen Lorcan?" Rose said, nonchalantly.

Roxanne opens her mouth, but then shuts it, clamping down on the words she was about to blurt out.

"Rox, have you seen him? The little flake was supposed to help me with my Herbology homework, the genius." she smiled.

Roxanne couldn't hold it. "Caroline. Rose. Madam Pomfrey says..."

Caroline looked up from chatting with Al. Scorpius looked up from his book.

"... she says, he's requesting you both." Roxanne finishes, her eyes wet.

Rose pales. All the red on her face drains, all her freckles suddenly disappearing. Caroline looks worried, terrified beyond belief as her breath hitches. Al rubs her back.

"Where is he? Why is he with Madam Pomfrey?" Caroline says quietly and Roxanne looks down. Fred squeezes her hand. It's quiet for a full second before she opens her mouth again.

"He was... beat up, I guess. They, I think Zabini and Crabbe, caught him outside of class and they just... hurt him. He was unconscious."

And then Roxanne was quiet. Al put his arms around Caroline, who burst into silent tears. Rose just stood there, horrified. Then her face screwed up. And she started to breathe heavily, as if she was suffocating. And there they were, tears that burst violently out of her sockets and she ran outside the common room.

And he felt it. She had finally lost control, even if just for a little bit.

* * *

><p>She didn't go see Lorcan at once.<p>

Caroline and Al did immediately. Hugo said that Lorcan wanted Rose badly, even when he was in his unconscious state. Hugo recounted the chilling experience of finding him with a bloody broken nose and Hugo he had... 'GAY' faintly scarred into his hand. They hadn't finished the permanent full job by the time he and Roxy came.

Caroline was very sad, but at least she had Al. Rose had a lot of friends, but not a lot of best friends. Caroline was out because she was a wreck and Lorcan was even more a wreck. She was very much alone.

Scorpius sometimes saw her staring at a random book at a random page in the library, wet tears piercing the book's pages one by one.

He couldn't stand it. How many times would he comfort an unstable Rose? He didn't know then, but many. She made his hectic life seem like a silly soap opera his mom would watch, but in English.

And he didn't say anything to Rose when he sat down and turned the page for her, one day.

He didn't love her because she was weeping. How sadistic is that? He loved her because she just proved she wasn't some robot. She was real, right now. She was feeling, somewhat healing. And he didn't like that she masked all of that most of the time.

"He's going to be alright." he said as she stared at that page. He turned it to the next one. "So will you."

She visited Lorcan the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I'm starting to think I mention Lorcan too much. I do, don't I? I'll stop.<strong>

**But this really happened to me. One of my best friends is gay and after our school dance last year, where he danced with me, he was beat up by some assholes who I would hex into oblivion if I was a witch.**

**Rose's reaction is his twin sister's and mine was more Caroline. I got through it only because of my best friend Cameron. **

**Plus, Scorpius is too perfect. Too Gary-Stu. Bleh, I need to make _him_ do something wrong for once.**


	4. D is for Dresses and Dancing

**Why Scorpius Loves and Hates Rose Weasley From A to Z**

**AN: Hi. I got stuck on D. So I hope this makes up for skipping in on my list. **

**EDIT: I NEED TO MAKE SCORPIUS A DOUCHE RN. SORRY. **

**D **is for **Dresses **and **Dancing**

* * *

><p>By the fifth year, Scorpius and Al's parents got over their friendship. It didn't make Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy too excited though... but, the point is, by fifth year, he was friendly enough to be invited to the Burrow for one very special occasion over Easter.<p>

Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley's wedding.

And he was apparently part of the wedding party because Lorcan Scamander declared himself allergic to weddings.

He barely stepped foot in the Burrow before Victorie Weasley leapt on him, eyes wide and begging.

"Please!" Victorie cried, holding on to his arm pleadingly. He looked at Albus for help but he simply whistled and replied to his mother, who hadn't called him. Victorie grasped his arm tighter. "Please?" she said, her bottom lip now quivering and eyes growing moist.

Damn it. He was a sucker when girls cried, and she was batting her eyelashes to keep the tears out and she was one-quarter Veela and it was her wedding for Merlin's sake... a rare time in every Weasley girl's life where it was about her, and not her and her cousins as a whole.

So he found himself shaking his head yes without realizing what he just did. He didn't think of who he was replacing. He didn't think of who he was replacing's partner. At all.

Lorcan Scamander, who was at this point, not _fully_ out of the closet... would of course want his best friend to be his partner. And he forgot that Albus paired himself up with Caroline. Which left Rose.

And this was all figured out about an hour after he said yes.

Shit.

* * *

><p>He hated this stupid dress rehearsal. He and Rose have walked this walk a million times, right before Lily and Lysander, right after Fred and Kimberly, blah blah blah. He thinks Rose just sucked it up in rehearsal just to lash out at him afterwards. Which she did. And he lashed back. Their screaming matches rivaled the ones made by her mum and dad. Her mum said so. Her Uncle George snorted, asking what that could lead to. Rose stormed out and her dad glared at Scorpius before Mrs. Weasley, Rose's mum, pulled him back upstairs. Their fight was over soap.<p>

Soap.

But today, Rose didn't need to get him worked up. This bloody tuxedo was enough. It was hot and stuffy and he just hated it. However, his mom loved it and insisted he wear it. Well if she didn't the bride sure would've.

"Rose, come on out. You don't look that bad." Hermione said, dragging her daughter outside of their house with the aide of Lorcan, who Scorpius thinks sits outside on the lawn, where they practice, just to mock him.

The adults do too, Luna resting her head on her son's shoulder. Ever since he was revealed as a bit... gay, his dad hasn't been half as supportive as his mum. Lysander says they might get a divorce and then, maybe the bloody fighting will stop.

"Okay, mum..." Rose hissed as her mum fussed with Rose's hair and dress until Mr. Weasley took his wife from his daughter, smiling at her affectionately.

"Alright, love. That's enough." he said, leading her to sit down and watch the rehearsal. And in that moment Scorpius got a full look at Rose, and he's never seen her in a dress before. Which seemed like a flaw now.

It's a blue dress, a beautiful flowy light blue dress that matches her eyes. She plays with the skimpy straps that contradicted her milky freckled skin. She looked nervous in the face as she walked toward him. He continued to stare at her, which didn't go unnoticed. Mr. Weasley glared daggers into the back of his head.

"Oi! Vic, I think those dresses are a little too short, love." George yelled as his daughter stepped outside of the house-turned-dressing room and his wife slapped the back of his head,. He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss to which Fred make retching sounds. Scorpius chuckled.

Did anyone in this family ever not argue?

"Scorpius, what are you staring at?" she whispered as Roxanne and Hugo made their way across the aisle. She crossed her arms and stared at him. He just shook his head, mumbling something or the other that he couldn't quite make out himself. He turned to face the back of Fred, which was shuddering.

Rose rolled her eyes and clutched his arm, as they were supposed to. He took in some breath, and she just played with her hair, oblivious to his thoughts and he was thankful, more thankful for this then anything she ever did.

Because she looked absolutely beautiful. She looked amazing. He never saw her in such a light before, although he always saw her as... attractive. He couldn't doubt that. She was very pretty, mockingly so. But in a dress, she transformed into some elegant creature completely different then her own. It made him tense up and he's glad she was at the very least pretending to be oblivious.

And before long, they were walking along with the music. Rose looked down and fidgeted awkwardly with the fabric of her dress. Scorpius couldn't resist when he leaned down and whispered in her ear, ignoring the piercing lasers her dad was sending his way.

"I know you don't like dresses, but you do know you look amazing?" he said and Rose's face was one of shock, yet pleased shock, her face a light tinge of red. She looked up at him and smirked, reaching up a bit and whispering back. "I know you hate tuxedos, but you do know you look amazing right?"

And she pulls away as they reach the alter and he's just left looking at her like he couldn't believe what she had just done. As if he didn't fancy her enough. Lily gave her cousin a look as she enjoyed walking with Lysander, who was about a foot taller than her and looked like he loomed over her. Which he did, blocking her dad's view of her. All he heard was giggling and Mr. Potter was glaring at him. His wife smacked his shoulder, and he pouted.

Rose shrugged, smiling slyly at Lily before looking at Scorpius with nothing short of a sly, dare he say downright_ seductive_, look in her eye.

Albus looked back at him, about a Fred and a James in front of him, and Scorpius shrugged nonchalantly knowing exactly what happened there was entirely chalant.

* * *

><p><strong>D <strong>is for** Dancing **

At the wedding, which was loud, as all Weasley weddings are. He and Rose were expected to dance, at least the first dance. It wasn't like he didn't know how to dance or that dancing with her was a problem, he just... didn't know what to do after that?

They danced around Teddy and Victorie, who looked blissfully at peace. Finally, Victorie was calm. Teddy brightened with her around. It was his wedding too, after all. The adults smiled to themselves in a corner, talking the grown-up gossip they weren't allowed to hear about.

"This is deja vu." she said, as he took her hand and spun her around. "Bravo. I'm impressed."

"Don't remind me." he said back to her, bringing her to face him. "It's kind of a sore spot for me."

She snorted. "I bet." Before he can ask what she means, she continues. "Al begged me to save you from Minnie. She is seriously disturbed. Plus Lorcan wanted to go to bed because Minnie's stare was burning holes in his head. I guess I didn't do my job well huh?"

"So that's why you danced with me." he said, remembering only that moment, when they danced and nothing after.

"Yes." she said simply, hands on his shoulders now and he looked in her eyes. Dangerous, that was. She didn't regret anything, anything she ever did. Not to him. She was Rose who knew how to hex someone's eyebrows off but smiled delicately with her eyes now soft, which were under her eyebrows. She was a vicious cycle. She stared back, a blank smile on her face, before a little boy toddled up to her and she grinned like mad, picking him up and kissing him like mad.

The music ended, the spell was broken, and Rose and Scorpius pulled away. She waved goodbye and Scorpius sighed, plopping down next to Lorcan, who was uneasy with all the Veela cousins looking at him like... how could he put this... like they were kids and he was on display in a candy shop.

"Hey." Scorpius mumbled, looking at Rose and Roxanne, pouring themselves some juice.

"Hello, Scorpius." Lorcan said in his quiet dreamy voice. He looked at him. "It seems like you and Rosie were having fun."

Scorpius looked over at him. Lorcan had a knowing glint in his eye and Scorpius just shrugged, avoiding the statement and it's meaning entirely. Lorcan smiled at him, again knowingly and Scorpius now too began to feel uneasy with him just... so... knowing.

"I've never seen you and Rose look that happy around each other. Is there something I don't know Scorpius?" Lorcan says, looking up at the ceiling. "She doesn't even tell me everything. I think she's in denial."

"Of what?" he looked over at him. "Not of her feelings for me. It's just the whole atmosphere... wedding.. romance... you know."

"So you admit it."

"What?"

"There's something I don't know. But then again, there are millions things I don't know. A million I should know, a million I shouldn't... where do you think this falls Scorpius? Because, seeing your reaction when Eric Finnigan asks Rose to dance should be backed up with the proper information."

Scorpius sat up. "What?"

"Ah, I see now."

But at the moment, Scorpius didn't care. He sought out Rose, who was dancing with Lily and Kimberly, while Eric Finnigan and Warren Wood, talked in the corner. He saw Warren push Eric in the direction of Rose, who was painfully oblivious, yet again.

He wanted desperately to ignore the feeling of blind hatred bubbling up into his stomach. He didn't know to whom he felt this. Eric? Rose? Lorcan? Or that stupid baby they kept going on about in Divination who controlled the affairs of the heart. Whoever he was mad at, he wished to kill, maim, injure... it was white-hot-rage inside of him and it itched to get out.

And he watched, horrified inside, as Warren kept pushing him until Eric stumbled toward Rose and asked her to dance. Warren smiled and nodded to Lily, who giggled at the older boy.

"My brother's not going to enjoy that." Lorcan says, bringing Scorpius back to reality. Rose was shocked and held up the "one-second" finger, walking in the direction of Scorpius and Lorcan.

"Scorpius?" she called, her voice light and airy. "Eric just asked me to dance and I just... wanted to know if that was okay?" she said and twisted her dress in her fingers. As if she was nervous. Scorpius laughed bitterly on the inside.

"Why would you ask me?" he said quietly. She looked confused. Just as confused at he felt.

"Because, we kind of came here together. And I don't want to go leave you for another dance partner without notice." Rose said, crossing her arms, daring him to be mad. Daring him to say "no" now.

"You're just my partner. Victorie said it was for at least one dance. We danced once, now you're free. This isn't some sort of date Rosie." He knew she hated when she was made to look dumb. So when her face clouded and her jaw clenched, he wasn't surprised.

"I'm glad, Malfoy. I didn't think this was a date anyway. I rather date Connor before I date you." she said, her words caressed with faux-sweetness. He began seeing red.

"It didn't seem that way a few minutes ago, did it Rosie?" Scorpius whispered hotly, relishing in her cold expression. "You thought this was more than a wedding partnership, didn't you?"

She didn't say anything, just glared at him harshly. He smiled cruelly.

"You naive little gi-"

"Don't!" she growled with a ferocity that put him off for a second. "Don't. My name is Rose. I am not naive, I was just enjoying my cousin's bloody wedding you egotistical prat! And I just thought since we were partners that-"

"-You'd do me the courtesy of dancing with Finnigan?"

"I thought you didn't care?" she whisper-yelled, hitting his arm. He was too numb to feel it. "I thought this wasn't a date. Or is that just your rage speaking? Answer me!"

"That's not the point Rose!" he said, just as savagely. Rose took a deep breath, hatred glowing in her eyes.

"I came over here to ask you if that was okay? A simple no would have been enough. If you'd have said no, then I would have respected that you idiotic prick. But all of a sudden, we're not partners and you just..." she was in near-tears.

He looked at her. She got the impression he didn't bother listening to his words when in reality, every word punched him below the gut. She smiled, bitterly and harshly, as if she was stupid for caring.

"This is exactly what I knew would happen last year. All of a sudden, you lose interest. You act like you care, like you want to get to know me, and the next day I hear about you and Minnie snogging the night away, afterwards. After I told you all those things, you probably don't even remember and you just..." her face was contorted into a face of pain before he saw the mask of indifference grace her face.

"You're messed Scorpius. An absolute mess, and I wouldn't be the last to tell you that you need help." she said simply, each word killed with an air of nothing. No feeling. Nothing.

"Why do you care?" he asked coldly, not registering what she just said.

She backed up in the crowd, reaching Finnigan. He barely heard her answer.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so perfect timing right?<strong>

**Anyway, reviews would be appreciated and such. **


	5. E is for Emergencies

**Why Scorpius Loves and Hates Rose Weasley From A to Z**

**AN:** Back to you, schedule. (Early 6th year, Rose and Scorp aren't talking because of what happened at the wedding)

Oh and by the way:  
><strong>LilyHugo(Gryffindor): 2 years younger (than Rose and Scorpius)  
>LorcanLysander (Ravenclaw): 1 year younger but they skipped a grade so..  
>Molly(Hufflepuff): 1 year younger<br>****Albus, Louis, (Gryffindor), amd Caroline (Ravenclaw): same age  
>Lucy, Dominique, and Roxanne Weasley(Gryffindor): 1 year older<br>Fred, James(Gryffindor), and Kimberly(Ravenclaw): 2 years older  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I own... nothing. Which is fitting because if you sued me, all you'd get was a fish named Neville. (Oh yeah) and 15 dollars.

**E** is for** Emergencies**

* * *

><p>He admits, Quidditch isn't the safest sport. That he knows. But he wouldn't give up being a chaser for anything. It gave him a deep happy feeling when he's whizzing around on his broomstick, high above the ground and in a world of his own until Lysander sends a Bludger towards him, in hopes of jerking him out of his reverie. And Lorcan laughs at his place beside his brother, the keeper he is.<p>

He pretends not to notice when Rose starts appearing in the stands as one of the girlfriends, besides Lily, who positively beamed at Lysander, flying around with Eric Finnigan. How fitting.

He tried not to notice how she brightens when he comes down for breakfast. He tries very hard not to notice their ritual good-morning kiss. He tries not to notice when she takes his hand. He tries very hard.

He even gets a girlfriend, Lulu Zabini. She's quite lovely really but she's a bit cold, distant and unlike Rose, who has rivers of untapped emotion beneath her, he doesn't think Lulu even has a puddle.

And so then he tries to ignore the stares she sends his way when he first kissed Lulu in public. She looks livid and defeated all in one, and he doesn't understand at all. Lulu doesn't feel the stares. She's the niece of Blaise Zabini, who isn't exactly a name people warm up to. Scorpius could care less. Because they at least have _that_ in common.

But back to Quidditch. There she was, sitting next to her friend Vera or something, behind Rose, and she waves up to him, a cool uncaring air about it and he waves back to her. And he ignores the look Rose gives him, one of very angry words and questions he probably didn't want to answer.

…

"It's a Slytherclaw game, come on boys... and girls. Eat up." their captain, Kyle Cooke, who just had a really awesome name, said to them, shoveling the food into their mouths. "And get your girlfriend's out of here. And boyfriend, scoot. We need our focus."

"Does that include Vera?" Lysander said, and the rest of the team snorted as Vera Chen, beautiful seventh year that you shouldn't think of touching if you want Kyle Cooke to rip your fingers out, floated gracefully down the steps. Kyle narrowed his eyes as some third year, awestruck, waved at Vera and she smiled back.

"Yes." he said menacingly, pushing Lily off his lap.

"Good luck." Lily murmured, kissing his cheek, lingering for a second to throw Kyle off.

Albus kissed Caroline, who was a chaser, four times for good luck but was lucky enough to realize that Kyle was paying attention to poor Aaron Creevey, the shy third year with a crush on Vera.

Lulu kissed his nose, smiling blankly at him before murmuring a good luck of some sort. There it was, it fell flat, a passion missing in the kiss. But he still felt Rose glare at her as she glides back to her seat, only a few people down in Ravenclaw.

Rose sighs, as she releases Finnigan, who is too dazed and kissed-drunk to notice the glare. Scorpius wasn't and raised a questioning eyebrow at Rose. She rolled her eyes. Wow. They were finally... communicating.

Before they actually left, on her way to find Finnigan, she walked up to him and he gave her a quizzical look.

"Good luck Scorpius." she whispered, giving him a challenging look. She bit her lip as he nodded to her, as words would fail him. He knew his voice would crack and strangle because he hadn't heard her voice in so long. He hadn't heard his name in her mouth for so long. And if felt marvelous, wondrous, every adjective worthy of Rose.

Rose smiled at him before running towards Eric who stared at them, suspiciously. Which was a laugh. Rose wasn't going for him. And he had Lulu.

…

And that of course was the day. The day Connor Crabbe, Beater for Slytherin, slapped a good painful Bludger in his stomach seconds before Kyle caught the snitch. The announcer, Fred Weasley's replacement.. Heather Jordan, stopped all cheers with the announcement that Scorpius Malfoy was down for the count. The crowd grew worried and he felt all of Ravenclaw rise, in their seats.

He had been flying, watching Kyle and Frank Burke, duel it out for the snitch. Then Connor, who knew what was about to happen, decided to uses his bat to help, Except he probably got too excited and hit Scorpius instead of Kyle, who he had meant to hit.

And the last thing he sees before he blacks out is Rose's face and it's scared, worried, and upset all at the same time. And then Lulu, who's filing her nails right behind her. Always right behind her.

...

Crushed ribs. Broken arm. Bruised stomach. Sprained wrist.

In his entire stay in Madam Pomfrey's domain, he didn't get much. He remembers sleep... darkness... but he could feel warm hands in his, different hands. He recognizes his mother's hands, as they are soft and smell heavily of almonds. They're in his hair, messing it up, but he could care less. His mom's hands were contrasted by his dad's which mainly rested on his shoulder. They only stayed for awhile, his mom cursing Quidditch and his dad, whispering a goodbye, ushering his wife out of the room.

Then Lulu's hands. They were cold. He didn't want them. He didn't want the fingers that were so important she filed them when even Rose, looked at him with more concern in her face than Zabini had for him. They never stayed for long, they came every other day and she left, saying nothing.

And then he felt it. Rose. Her hands were soft and hard, her thumb was rubbing his palm and she kept a hand in his hair, pushing it back, over and over again. He had no idea why she did this. Had she grown to care for him? All he knew is that her hands were amazing, and it helped that he loved the way they felt in his hair.

She stayed longer then Al and Lysander and Lulu put together. She often stayed until Madam Pomfrey's set curfew of ten o'clock. Then he felt Rose's hand slip out of his and she whispered goodbye, as it did seem like he was sleeping or unconscious.

Then when he started to open his eyes and move, Rose never visited. Al had told her he was alright and now, it was nothing. He was alone at night.

The day he leaves the hospital is the day he sees Rose. She smiles at him, softly and he just waves back. Her smile falters but she bucks up the courage to go on.

He notices Eric Finnigan staabbing his food, while Trevor Thomas tries to comfort him. And Lulu smiles dully at him. And Connor Crabbe doesn't have any eyebrows.

Lysander sighs as he makes it back to their table

"What the hell happened?" Scorpius asked, as his best friend shrugs.

"I dunno. Lily says Rose won't talk about her break-up with Eric. Lulu is... fine, as always. And Rose bloody hexed the pants off of Crabbe the other day. He called you an uncoordinated twat, and said you were being a drama queen and she snapped. She got two weeks of detention, but it's just helping Hagrid with stuff."

Scorpius looked over at Rose. She looked up from her book and caught his eye. She gave him a sly smile and waved. Scorpius smiled back, before turning back to Lysander.

So that's why she hadn't come for the past few days...

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT IS MY FAVORITE ONE OF ALL TIME.<strong>

**Oh, and thanks to all those who review. **


	6. F is for Family

**Why Scorpius Loves and Hates Rose Weasley From A to Z**

**AN: As you can tell, this is my favorite one to write. THERE'S EVEN SOME IN ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW. This takes place during Christmas Break, sixth year. And I'm editing all my chapters. I need to make Rose's side clearer, so she isn't looked at like a bee-yotch.**

**F **is for **Family**

**(although Flower is a good guess, but not quite) **

* * *

><p>Albus pushed Scorpius awake.<p>

"Wake up. It's reunion day." he hisses, going to wake up Lysander. Scorpius groaned as Al repeatedly beat Lysander over the head with a pillow. He rolled his eyes as Lysander reached for a pillow and roared, now attacking Albus.

"Al, Lily will curse your bollocks off if you bruise her boyfriend." he mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "So will Caroline, Lysander."

"But if we bruise you?" Al said, shoving Lysander away. "Will Lulu come after us?"

"I told you we broke up." Scorpius said, slapping his pillow in Al's face.

"Will Rose come after us?" Lysander teases, and Scorpius put his head down on his pillow, stifling a boyish grin.

"No, she won't." he says, pressed into the fabric. "Now can we please just..."

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Boys, if you don't get out of there, all of you, I will personally drag you out of that room with my bare hands." Albus's mom shouts through the door. "You especially, Albus Severus Potter."

Al looked at them, terrified as she heard his mother's stomping steps travel downstairs. "She gets jumpy in the mornings. Especially reunions."

Lysander and Scorpius looked at each other, solemn before bursting into laughter.

"You don't say." Lysander says, pulling Scorpius off of the spare bed.

* * *

><p>Rose stared at the dress her mom bought her for the reunion, in her and Lily's room. She was just... glad it wasn't pink or purple or yellow. Those colors never really fit her. It was a deep blue, almost black, and it was absolutely beautiful. She held the material between her fingers and sighed.<p>

A knock peeled her eyes away from the door. It was Victoire, and she was beaming down at her cousin.

"Hello love." she said and Rose tackled her into a hug. Rose missed Victoire's presence so much. She was the one who let her try her first hex on somebody. The one who always encouraged Rose, but still kept it real with her. Vic was the only one she trusted with her four-year-old secret.

"What a pretty dress." Victoire gazed lovingly at it. "I'm sure... _someone_ is going to love it." she teased and Rose's face flared it, like it rarely does. Vic giggled, her Veela blood seemed to have canceled that trait out.

"He was dating someone... they just broke up... I don't think..." Rose mumbled, her face now flushing under Vic's stare. "You know what... screw it." Rose shrugged, taking the dress in her hands and holding it up to herself.

* * *

><p>Scorpius followed his friend outside. Albus rubbed his sore arm. Lily did in fact hurt him for touching her boyfriend. Lysander walked in, rubbing his eyes. Unfortunately for both of them, the Weasley-Potter women were very protective. Lily and Caroline came outside after the pair, glaring subtly at both of them as they whisked the food to a table on the far side of the backyard.<p>

With laughter, James barreled into the Burrow, his fiancée Bonnie, on his arm, carrying two little kids. One was a little boy, the other a girl. The boy was younger than the girl. They didn't appear related. He had a pacifier in his mouth and green hair on his head. Scorpius guessed he was just like Teddy.

He waved at them all, squealing something Scorpius suspects to mean hello. The girl had long red-brown hair, which he believes is what sets Mrs. Potter off in the first place, wildly curly and she was in James's arms, giggling madly at his subtle tickling. She looked happy beyond belief. Happier than James's mother and his grandmother, who insists Scorpius call her Molly.

He just can't seem to do it really, because Mr. Weasley, Rose's dad, requests he calls him 'Sir' until he likes him better.

"Merlin." Albus groaned, as his mum and grandmum let out similar small irate squeaks behind him. Arthur grabbed Molly's hands and led her inside to talk to Teddy Lupin, the one they get to pester about great-grandchildren.

Mr. Potter had a harder time. He had to physically restrain his wife from lunging at her eldest son. James stood there, eyes twinkling as he laughed and Bonnie looking confused and fearful. They dropped the children on the floor and they clung to James's legs which made his mother even more angry.

"James Sirius Potter, there better be one hell of an explanation." his dad said, almost losing his grip on his seething wife.

"Harry. Let me go." she said calmly. "I'm going to bloody kill him."

Bonnie finally caught up. "Oh... you think... no, this is my best friend's kid Daisy, and my nephew Drew. It was James's idea to bring them." she said, pointing to him, throwing him under the bus. Mrs. Potter sighed in relief, throwing her husband's hands off of her, still upset.

"Gee thanks, Bon, you're a rock. A solid rock." James said sarcastically, before kissing her softly, causing the little ones to squeal 'ew' and toddle behind Al's mum's legs. Her lips twitched up in a smile for a moment before she picked Drew, the slower of the two, up and slapped the back of James's head. James hugged his mother and she softened, before he released her.

"You're still a bloody idiot." she hissed while Mr. Potter scooped Daisy into his arms. The girl squealed in delight. His wife gave him this look, like he was perfect and good and holy and everything right in the world.

It's the same look Scorpius sees his mum give his dad sometimes after his dad realizes his mum has a headache before she does and gives her some aspirin. It was the same look James and Bonnie were giving each other now. One that Al gives Caroline when she watches Muggle nerd-movies with him until she falls asleep, even though she doesn't care for Spiderman or the Lord of the Whatever. The look Lysander gives Lily when she plays Quidditch awed by the look of determination is on her face, even if they're on opposing teams. It was a look he was familiar with because he felt the feeling that came with it creep up on his face every time he thought of Rose, but never in front of her. At least not while she's looking.

Speaking of which, the girl ran outside, flying into James's arms.

"Jamie!" she yelled, and Al grumbled.

"Rosie!" he exclaimed, swiftly lifting her off her feet, as she squeeze-hugged him. Bonnie smiled at the pair.

"I'm guessing this is Rose. James can never stop talking about you." Bonnie said,_ the look_ still radiating off her face as she watched James entangle himself from his cousin.

"Second favorite cousin." she raised her hand and smiled at the girl. "Speaking of which, James-"

Fred Weasley flashed into the scene with a battle cry, tackling James, his partner-in-crime, his numero uno, his best mate. James tackled him back, letting out the strangest noises, both talking at once and finishing each other's sentences.

"Rose!" Kimberly squealed, entering the backyard, with her hands already outstretched. Kimberly and Fred were the Eternal Couple, no matter how many fights and wars they have, they always make up. They're together forever. They're set to get married sometime, but she says there's no rush. Fred says he the only reason they haven't eloped is because his mum would hang him by his wedding bells.

Albus rolled his eyes again. "It's like this every year. Rose gets a lot of hugs and stuff before she gets bogged down with the children. She loves them."

Kimberly looked up from her embrace with Rose as James and Fred landed on Lysander, who looked petrified for he knew they were talking about Lily. Al made sure they didn't kill him. "Scorpius!" Kimberly said, shocked.

Scorpius smiles and waves at her. He sees Rose get nudged by Kimberly.

"What are- Rose..." she sings, in a knowing tone.

Rose bit her lip, blushing at what she thinks her soon-to-be cousin is implying. He can never tell with girls. Especially the Weasley ones. Kimberly wiggled her eyebrows and Rose blushed harder, looking like a flaming tomato.

"No, Kimberly, come off it. They're friends now." Al says, jumping on his cousin's train of thought before Scorpius did, leaving Lysander alone and terrified as Fred and James descended on him, like vultures. Rose's blush lightened and she bit her lip as Kimberly wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Oh.

_Oh._

Rose never denied it did she? She stood there and she blushed, for god sakes. He shook his head, trying to hide a goofy grin from spreading. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. Rose excused herself, mumbling about helping Caroline and Lily.

* * *

><p>Rose could kill Kimberly. No really. She could, right here, right now, outside on the back porch of the Burrow except Fred would hate her forever. Fred. He has obviously been rubbing off on Kimberly. Lorcan smiled mischievously at her, winking from his spot setting up chairs besides Trevor Thomas, who was giving Roxanne a strange look from afar. Rose gave Lorcan a questioning look and he shrugged.<p>

She didn't tell Lorcan about everything you know. Sure, he'd seen all her lady bits and she even told him about her stupid crush on this Muggle actor, Johnny Depp or whatever in those pirate movies Al was into, but this was different.

But Lorcan being the smart ass that he was, figured it out pretty quick. He was faster than Al, Lysander catching on quickly. Which meant Lily would catch on because if anyone could keep a secret from her, it's not him, and then Lily would tell who knows who, probably the Daily Prophet. Or worse. Her dad.

Her blushing and lack of refuting-words did nothing but solidify her feelings. She chanced a glance at Scorpius, who appeared to be laughing with Kimberly. She bit her nail. Well, of course he was. It's was her, Rose Weasley, coming unhinged because of one stupid comment. Kimberly winked at her and Rose glowered.

Oh yes, Rose could very much kill Kimberly.

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched as everyone filed outside once the Burrow grew crowded with Weasley and Potter and Scamander and Longbottom and all of the above.<p>

Scorpius was more like a fifth wheel, because every chance they got, Al and Lysander would pull their girlfriends toward them. But it was fine, he talked idly to Lysander's mum until she was whisked away to dance with Professor Longbottom, apparently "for old time's sake". Lorcan eventually took his mother's vacant seat and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You need to help with the children." he says seriously. "We need another boy. The girls always end up cooing and giving in to their every need."

Scorpius gave him a look. "There's not a lot of children here."

Lorcan pulled him up and sighed. "That's because we're good at what we do." he says, gesturing to a special part of the backyard, where a million red-headed children were, from pre-teens who rolled their eyes and babies who cooed. And Rose in the middle of it, looking beautiful.

* * *

><p>Rose gave two lollipops to Ryan, her Aunt Fleur's nephew. He called her beautiful and he just wanted to give him everything. He cuddled into her chest as she watched all the children play on the playground of the Burrow, yelling and laughing with Lucy and Molly and the babies who were tended to by her Grandmum and such. Ryan snuggled deep into her chest and it just reminded her how much she loved him more than all of those other children.<p>

Well, maybe she was being dramatic. But as he clutched her arm for support, she just couldn't see any other kid.

That was until Lorcan brought Scorpius over, as he complained he needed a male. Rose could've dropped poor Ryan, just by seeing him. She masked her admiration with confusion.

"Lorc... what does he want?" she said, eyeing him suspiciously, hugging Ryan tighter. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here to steal your kid." he smirked. "You seem to be quite attached to him."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He loves me. Right, Ry?"

Ryan nods serenely, mumbling a "Yes, Rose" and she smiles at him, his perfect blonde hair cascading over her chest. Lorcan notices his fist held the two candies she had given him and gave her a look. Scorpius rolled his eyes this time.

"Don't fatten him up so he'll love you." Lorcan said, and Rose gasped, looking abashed.

"I would never!" she hissed.

Suddenly there is a cry and it's Daisy, Bonnie's goddaughter and she just fell down. She scraped her knee and wailed pitifully. Rose felt Ryan look wildly for the noise, and settled on staring at Daisy. Before Rose could reluctantly push Ryan off to Lorcan and tend to Daisy, Scorpius is there, before Molly, Lucy, or any of them.

Rose gave Lorcan a quizzical look, and walked closer to the whimpering girl, still holding an intrigued Ryan.

"... a-and it hurts real bad." she was finishing tearfully and Scorpius smiles down at her, no signs of sarcasm or teasing in his smile. Rose stares down at him, mesmerized.

And if Scorpius would have noticed, he would have seen the look she gave him. It was the same one Mrs. Weasley, Rose's mum, was giving Sir Weasley as he lifted the baby she held into a his son's arms and pulls his wife off to dance on the impromptu dance floor Fred's father set up. Which is why Fred's mum and dad were snogging like teenagers in the diistance, as they both wbathed in that look. The same one Ryan was giving Daisy. Or the same one Roxanne gave Trevor Thomas while he danced with his best friend Eric.

"What does your mommy do when you fall?" he was saying to Daisy, and she shrugs pitifully.

"Band-aid," the girl finally sniffles, holding her wound. Scorpius picks her up with a such a tender gentleness and turns to Rose, who blinks like that was the most amazing thing she's ever seen a person do. Scorpius looks down at Daisy, still not seeing _the look_.

"Rose, do you have any bandages? It's an emergency." he said, mock-urgently which makes the four-year-old laugh. He cracks an odd half-smile and Rose's breath threatens to hitch. He looks up at her now. "Do we?"

Rose fumbles with the Chudley Cannons band-aids, courtesy of her father, and hands them to Scorpius. Ryan shifts, sitting up to look at Daisy. She is wearing a pretty green dress that matches her eyes, which cloud with happiness as Scorpius kisses her now-bandaged wound. For the first time since he was born, Rose feels Ryan tug himself downwards, off of her chest and onto the ground. She set him down with a kiss to the forehead.

Ryan shakily steps towards Daisy, who is sucking her thumb, looking at the ground. Scorpius moves closer to Roe, to watch the odd display and she heats up on the inside, as his arm brushes her shoulder, and their hands almost meet. They both pull back immediately, crossing their arms.

Ryan stops to pick up a flower, an actual daisy which made Rose fall in love with him even more, and toddles over to Daisy, who looks up at him with wide green eyes.

"Ew! Cooties." she squeals and Ryan looks rather defeated. Rose puts a hand over her heart before Ryan tags Daisy with his hand. She screeches again, but tags him back, causing him to yelp. They were running now, giggling like mad. Her auburn hair in the wind and his face lit with happiness, just to be near her. And she was oblivious. Rose looked shyly up at Scorpius, who watched this display with a smirk.

Of course she was oblivious. Daisy was four and thought that cooties lived inside of Ryan's head. Scorpius looked down back at her and the reality of it struck her hard, like a Bludger to the face. Rose cringed, remembering Scorpius's little accident. But anyway, the reality of it was...

Ryan had given Daisy a daisy, an offering, and she rejected it, and now he was doing whatever he could to be near her, even if that meant pretending to disgust each other.

She doesn't think she's talking about Daisy and Ryan anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be a simple oneshot you know.<strong>

**Then things like character development, plot, storyline and my love for HP got in the way.**

**So that's why there's no hate in this chapter.**

**Love it? Hate it? Fuck it? Let me know please. **


	7. G is for Greetings

**Why Scorpius Loves and Hates Rose Weasley From A to Z**

**AN: Haaaaaai. I know.. I know.. where was I? With my stupid fiance (you see what I did there?). And you're probably going to kill me for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **

**MAURY: In the case of fanfiction writer VerySimple... YOU ARE NOT JK ROWLING.**

**ME: *rolls around on the floor and sobs***

**G **is for **Greetings**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, they didn't necessarily have the best first impression of each other. It wasn't their fault really. They were star-crossed lovers.<p>

He first saw her, truly, when they called him up to get sorted. Her cousin said something to her, he thinks Albus, and she looks at him quickly and shoves him. He sees her then, with red-brown curly hair and a freckly face. Prof. Longbottom places the hat on his head.

_"Oh, a Malfoy... I know where you're going, Slyth- wait a minute... what's this? You're interested in the Weasley girl? Oh if that isn't a laugh, I don't know what is." _the Hat chuckled and Scorpius gulped.

"Am not." he whispered.

_"Are too. But maybe not interested... perhaps intrigued?"_

"Please just place me in Slytherin so we can get over this?" he hissed and the Hat laughed.

_"You would like that wouldn't you? Daddy would be relieved, Grandpa would be over the moon. Mum and Grandma? Not so much. And I can sense the girl's potential from here. She may be crafty but she's no Slytherin. And you sir...very smart, very witty, you don't seem to have what your others had... therefore, I proclaim... _RAVENCLAW!" he said and the Weasley girl looked at her cousin in shock, but claps all the same as a dazed Scorpius makes his way to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

><p>The first time she actually saw him was in Potions the next day. Potions, was her worst class. It irritated her to no end, that no matter what she does, she just couldn't grasp it. She was phenomenal behind the books, but her actual potions... she was more research than action.<p>

Anyway, he was walking with Lysander, Al's friend and Lorcan was behind them. He brightened when he saw her and she waved to him excitedly. They had gotten their letter early. Lorcan says it's because their magic was so strong and the potential was so untapped. By the time they were babies, they could inflate and deflate their nurses with their laughter. They were hideously smart, grotesquely so, both of them. With their parents, she would say it's good breeding. The Sorting hat barely touched them before yelling, "RAVENCLAW!"

Lysander smiled at her, waving shyly. She always teases Lily on how Lysander had a crush on her that year, before he even knew Lily existed. Lily had had a crush on him for years and was visibly upset when he got his letter early. Not that she expected to, but being away from him, for that long...

Lysander turns to Scorpius and whispers, as Lorcan sits in the seat next to her, smiling at her. He's always been the quiet one, the one with the most to say but could never say it. She understood him perfectly though. He was her best friend.

Lysander taps Rose's shoulder and she turns.

"I want you to meet Scorpius. He's my roommate." Lysander said, smiling at her. Rose looks at him, thoughtfully. Scorpius looks back at her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Malfoy." she says, nodding to him curtly.

"Weasley." he says coolly and she turns back around, crossing her arms as Professor Slughorn ambles in, almost tripping over his robes.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're friends with him?" Rose screeched. "I can't stand him!" she said to Al, pacing in his room one day.<p>

"If I told you I hated Lorcan or Caroline, what would you say?"

"Rubbish, you've know Lor since you were in diapers and you barely know Caroline, leave her alone!" Rose slapped his arm. Al rubbed it as he glared at her.

"I don't annoy Caroline. And I know her!" Al sulked and Rose glared at him. That was not the point.

* * *

><p>Their first fight. Ah, he remembers it like it was yesterday. It was over him getting higher on a Potions test today. She got an E, he got an O. She was livid. It was the first time all year that's happened. She was sucking the fun out of it by hating him.<p>

"Come on Weasel, just accept it. Potions isn't your thing." he shrugged and she glared at him, malice and murder bearing deep into his own.

"Shut up." she said, and he was startled to hear how much this affected her. Maybe he shouldn't-

"Just because you get higher than me once, you feel it necessary to get an even bigger head!" she screeched and Scorpius disregarded his previous thought.

"Maybe that's why I'm in Ravenclaw, and you're in Gyffindor." he sang, taunting her by pulling one of her red curls. She bats his arm away and he smirks at her. Aw, he remembers his first smirk. It was a good day.

Not for Rose. "Get that ridiculous simper off of your face Malfoy. My mum was the brightest witch of her age and in Gryffindor. Your house isn't who you are, and you are the most impossible, arrogant-"

"Insufferable, bossy,"

"-evil, horrible,"

"... know-it-all jerk."

They both heaved a breath of finality and scowled at each other. His blood was boiling. It was racing from vein to vein and he realized he was breathing heavy, just as heavy as her. He didn't know what this feeling was, but it didn't seem all too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. so it's short but I have other projects now. w00t.<strong>

**HINT: **

**1. If you don't know the alphabet... next it's H **

**2. Think place and it's their sixth year... after the reunion (which is a recurring theme in all my fanfics lol /variety)**

**3. I think I shall add some Felix Felicis... and there will be a kiss.**

**4. Don't expect me to update like in twelve seconds. I want this one to be really good. **


	8. H is for Hogsmeade

**Why Scorpius Loves and Hates Rose Weasley From A to Z**

**AN: You guessed right! Hogsmeade it is.**

**H **is for** Hogsmeade**

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius were never particularly friends. They had two modes: <em>fight to the death<em> or _reluctant truce_. Most of the time they were in the latter of the two. In their third year, they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. He thinks that's when boys started to notice that girls were different than boys, for some strange reason.

But it isn't his third year he's talking about. It's his sixth one. And it was a specific, and in some opinions, special day. It was Hogsmeade weekend. No, it was worse. It was Valentine's Day and a Hogsmeade weekend. It was so cliche that Scorpius had to hold in a gag telling this story. Anyway, so Lysander finally grew the bollocks to ask Lily out and now... he was absolutely terrified.

"What if something bad happens?" he asked him for the thousandth time that day. Scorpius swore to God he was going to kill that boy if he asked him that one more time. Seeing that his friend was bout to snap, Al reassured Lysander that nothing would go wrong. Scorpius shook his head. He'll make sure of that.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Al whispered as Scorpius held out a vial of something in front of his friend's face.<p>

"Felix, for Lysander." he said, smiling as comprehension dawned on Albus's face. He smiled at Scorpius.

"You're a genius, you know. You know he's probably having a heart attack right now. I don't know why though. It's just Lily." Al shrugged and Scorpius rolled his eyes, as he daintily wrapped Caroline's small present, eyes gazing over it meticulously as if voiding it of any flaw for his gorgeous Caroline. Scorpius rolled his eyes, storing Professor Slughorn's Felix Felicis.

"And if this was Caroline-" he started but Al threw him his "that's different" look.

"Shut up Scorpius." Al said causally, holding the box protectively.

* * *

><p>He got to the Great Hall before Lysander did. It was decorated with large vividly colored pink, red, and white flowers. The heart-shaped confetti fell lightly, and he pushed some out of his hair, looking up at the light blue ceiling.<p>

Lysander was in their room with his brother, building up the nerve to even look at Lily. Lily wasn't downstairs either. It was occupied by couples, so many disgusting in-love couples. This was one of those rare years Scorpius went into Valentine's day alone. He hasn't not had a girlfriend since he was seven. It was... refreshing.

He sighed, Caroline rushing over to Albus, who sat next to him and they became one of those disgusting couples, melting into each other as he hid his gift from her subtly behind his back.

Everywhere he looked there were disgusting couples. There was Lily and Lysander, obviously. And Rose's little brother Hugo was with his girlfriend, Mandy Keats. She was blonde, small, 4'9, and shy and the total opposite of Hugo, who inherited his father's ability to tower, and a bubbling personality. Hugo kissed her cheek and she flared, smiling up at him.

And then there was Molly, who was giggling in the lap Jeremy Macmillian, a Hufflepuff she had been on and off with for the past couple years. Everyone knew she was Jeremy's property no matter how many times they broke up. Even the first year shied away from the friendly Molly, at least when it came to affairs of the heart. She loved first-years, and was often very affectionate with them, dubbing them the "cutest little things in the world." But despite that, Molly and Jeremy were most definitely on right now.

Louis Weasley had Nina Finch under his arm. She was a loud and hyperactive girl who dyes her hair so many different colors everyday. Today it was a light pink and she put a streak in Louis's golden hair to match. He feed her some of his His mother understandably loathed the girl as she saw Louis as her baby, her only son.

Lucy Weasley seemed to be the only single one, reveling in it as Greg Macmillian sulks at the Ravenclaw table, looking at her with pained longing. Minnie Brown was hanging off his shoulder, glancing Lucy's way every so often. Scorpius wonders how Rose lasted, dating Minnie's cousin of all people. It was disgusting. Lucy smiled over her shoulder at Stephen Munswell and Greg sunk further into his seat as Minnie Brown bestowed endearments galore over him.

Dominique didn't really have a boyfriend, which didn't make her taken, but she wasn't alone, which didn't make her single. She was flocked by boys, ranging from burly seventh years to scrawny little fifth years, treating her like she was a princess. She was, indeed the only female part-Veela in Hogswarts, now that Victoire Weasley went out. And no one touched her anyway, everyone could tell she and Teddy were soulmates.

Roxanne Weasley kissed Trevor Thomas it be weird if he was dating his aunt Daphne's ex's daughters? He thinks so. But he has a sneaking subtle suspicion that Trevor and Roxanne didn't mind one flipping bit as a baby Cupid descended on them, throwing heart-shaped confetti in their hair.

He's pretty sure that leaves Rose. Rose is all alone this Valentine's claiming that Lorcan was her Valentine, her one true love. Lorcan, the same. Too bad he was gay. They really would have had something if he wasn't.

He sighed, grabbing Lysander's usual cup of pumpkin juice and opened the vial discreetly, not hoping to draw attention to what he was trying to do. He began pouring steadily and subtly into his cup before a voice rung out, jarring him from his concentration.

"What are you doing to Lysander's favorite cup?" Rose hissed, smacking him on the head. "It's his and Lily's first date, you jerk! Are you trying to make him screw up? I swear to Merlin, sometimes, you're a real pain in the-"

Scorpius shushed her, frantically covering her mouth. "It's nothing Rose. Nothing."

Rose bit his hand and Scorpius let out a yelp of strangled pain as he childishly held his finger in his mouth, rocking on the balls of his feet. Rose glared at him, grabbing the vial from his other hand.

"If it's so nothing... you use it." she held the bottle to the light, trying to see through the black tape Scorpius used to prevent the golden liquid from being seen and recognized. "I want to see you pour it into your cup, right now."

He sighed, dramatically wrenching the bottle from her hands and grumbling, as she watched him intensely over his shoulder. He should have known Rosie would do something. The girl honestly should have been in Ravenclaw. They sort too early.

And she watched him as Lysander came downstairs, nervous and fidgeting until Al, disheveled but Al all the same, handed Lorcan his Felix-ed pumpkin juice. She glared at him and he rolled his eyes as he grabbed his cup, wincing as he downed the cup. She smirked and walked off, not realizing what letting two Felix Felicis-induced boys out on Hogsmeade weekend, Valentine's day would do.

* * *

><p>He feels different. Really different. Like everything he touched was amazingly the way he wanted it.<p>

He walked into Hogsmeade, bouncing on his toes as Al and Caroline talked nerd-love talk and Lily and a more confident yet still-Lysander-type Lysander walked ahead of them. He didn't mind being the fourth wheel this time. How could he? It was a lovely day and the sun was shining and Ms. Flume just got a new shipment of Sugar Butterfly Wings, nothing could go wrong.

As he enjoyed his snack, rearing the Al-Caroline-Lily-Lysander train, he smiled at random people, who smiled back. He stopped in one shop window, Shrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and looked in the window. There was Rose, sitting there, admiring a quill with Lorcan, who gave her a look. She already had a bag from Tomes and Scrolls, the shop he knows is her absolute favorite, tied with Shrivenshafts. Then he knows it's Dominic Maestro's music shop, for she loved playing her violin, no matter what she said.

He recalled that he knew all this stuff because she told him at the Yule Ball all those years ago. How she was hoping her mum would ease up on her violin practice. How her shoes were really Dominique's when she had her first ball. How she was having trouble in Potions, his best subject.

She told him that her mum told her that James Potter II cried when watching a Muggle movie... Titanic, she called it. And that he talks to the portrait of Severus Snape about Albus all the time, and he gave him a picture of Al and Lily, Lily was asleep on his chest, which Scorpius thinks would make anyone, even that portrait cry.

And that Fred II was so in love with Kimberly Preece, who in fourth year thought he was a right git, that he jumped on a table in Herbology class and declared his love for her in front of everyone. Their Uncle Neville didn't have the heart to tell him to get down.

It's a miracle he remembers them now. A right miracle.

* * *

><p>He didn't have a plan, he realized as he entered Shrivenshaft's, seeing Rose stare at the parchment, taking in the smell. He wondered why she loved that smell so much. She had told him she did.<p>

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose said, disbelieving. "In a book shop? For a Ravenclaw, I haven't seen you in here for awhile. Since... second year." she recalled, almost laughing. Scorpius smiled, shrugging.

"I like it in here. It smells nice." he said, breathing in deeply. She rolled her eyes affectionately and Scorpius grinned at her as Lorcan began to talk to Mr. Shrivenshaft in the distance.

"Really? I happen to love the smell of ink and parchment-"

"Not alone, but together." they said in unison and Rose looked pleasantly shocked, and a little amazed that he remembers her exact wording of her favorite smell. She had told him once.

Scorpius looked down at her, smiling. "Rose... do you believe some people are just meant for each other?"

It was a casual question but Rose's cheeks still flared and she fumble with her newest quill in her hand. He smiled down at her and she looked up shyly.

"I think... they are. It's just that... sometimes one of them is a git. And can't show his emotions... and treats the other like she was a game, instead of serious..." she was beginning to pace around. Scorpius watched her with an amused look as she pranced around, a voice a hushed whisper, oblivious to his intense look at her. "... and has a freaking matching Patronus with her but can't grab the bollocks to do anything about it... and when she pour her heart to him one day after saving him from this horrific girl, he goes back to Horrifica and snogs her and then uses the information she told him against her and to his advantage and then acts like nothing every even happens... and-"

Now is the time to remind you that he has no plan.

He cups her chin and strokes her face once before he... well... leans. And her eyes squeeze shut, his eyes flutter down as he kisses her. He kisses her. He bloody kisses her on the lips in Shrivenshaft's Quill Shop for all to look in the window and see. And he jsut can't help but feel a bumble of "maybe-you-shouldn't-do-this" curl his stomach before she decides to... deepen it, for lack of a less cliche word. From then on, not a shite was given about who could see him and Rose Weasley snogging the brains out of each other.

As she releases his mouth, he can feel her shock radiate from off of her. He fumbles in his pocket for a bit, before handing her the Felix Felicis. She stares at him.

"I-I'm so sorry about t-that, n-not that it wasn't nice! I-I just didn't and you... and I... we..." he smiled at her shocked figure before she could hex him, running off in whatever direction he needed to avoid explosion. And definitely the red-headed kind.

Rose finally let her two lips meet after a while. Not before they lit up with the brightest smile she's ever worn.

Mr. Shrivenshaft and not-so-much Lorcan, were still in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>So? No? Yes? Ugh?<strong>

**I would love to know what you think of this chapter.**

**Next:**

**1. I want to address the matching Patronus thing... xD**

**2. And to have a matching Patronus you must have a deep... bond!**

**3. And to have a deep bond, you must be on a level of blankity. blankity. BLANK**

**4. Their Patronus is a fox... or a dove. It's a tossup. **


End file.
